HiT Entertainment
HiT Entertainment is the current owner of Thomas and Friends. HiT was originally formed as Henson International Television (hit!) in 1983 as a branch of the Jim Henson Company in order to coordinate the co-production of Fraggle Rock in London. This subsidiary was later sold and retains none of the original Henson company architecture except for the name. It later re-branded itself as "HiT Entertainment". They later purchased Gullane Entertainment in 2003 and have since produced the new series format of Thomas episodes and merchandise. HiT acquired the television rights for Thomas and Friends in 2002, during the airing of the sixth season and the filming of the seventh. Ian McCue produces the series for HiT, while Christopher Keenan and Edward Catchpole act as executive producers. Marion Edwards and Michael Carrington formerly acted as executive producers. On February 1st, 2012, it was announced that Mattel purchased HiT Entertainment from Apax Partners for $680 million. Releases UK VHS and DVD Releases AUS VHS and DVD Releases US VHS and DVD Releases Gallery File:OriginalHiTlogo.jpg|Original Henson International Television logo File:HiTEntertainmentlogo.png File:HiTEntertainment.png|Seasons 8-10 endboard File:ABrittAllcroftCompanyProductionforHiTEntertainment.png|Restored Seasons 1-5 endboard File:HiTMovieslogo.jpg|HiT Movies logo UK VHS releases gallery File:TheChocolateCrunchandotherstoriesVHS.jpg File:BraveLittleEngines.jpg File:HappyLittleHelpersVHS.jpg File:EnginestotheRescueVHS.jpg File:AllAboardWiththeSteamTeamVHS.jpg File:PullingTogether!VHS.jpg File:ItsGreattobeanengineUKVHSCover.png File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomas.jpg File:BumperPartyCollection!VHS.jpg File:CallingAllEngines.jpg UK DVD releases gallery File:TheChocolateCrunch.jpg File:BraveLittleEngines.png File:HappyLittleHelpers.jpg File:EnginestotheRescue.png File:AllAboardwiththeSteamTeam2008UKDVDcover.jpg File:PullingTogether.jpg File:ItsGeattobeanEngineUK2008release.jpg File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomas(2008).png File:TheCompleteFirstSeries.jpg File:TheCompleteSecondSeries.jpg File:BumperPartyCollection!DVD.jpg File:CallingAllEngines2009UKDVD.jpg File:TheCompleteThirdSeriesDVD.jpg File:TalesfromtheTracks2008UKDVDcover.jpg File:LittleEnginesBigDaysOut2008UKCover.jpg File:TheCompleteFourthSeriesDVD.png File:Thomas'TrustyFriends2008UKDVD.png File:TheCompleteFifthSeries.PNG File:TogetherontheTracksUK2008release.jpg File:OnTrackforAdventure2008UKDVDCover.jpg File:EnginesandEscapades2008UKDVDCover.jpg File:TheCompleteSixthSeries.PNG File:TheCompleteSeventhSeries.jpg File:TheSpiritofSodor2008UKDVDCover.jpg File:TheCompleteEighthSeriesDVDcover.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKcover.jpeg File:TheCompleteNinthSeries.jpg File:CarnivalCapersUKDVD.jpg File:SongsfromSodor.png File:HeaveHo!.png File:HerooftheRailsUKDVD.png File:TheCompleteFirstSeries2010.png File:TheCompleteSecondSeries2010.png File:TheCompleteThirdSeries2010.png File:TheCompleteFourthSeries2010.png File:TheCompleteFifthSeries2010.png File:TheCompleteSixthSeries2010.png File:TheCompleteSeventhSeries2010.png File:TheCompleteEighthSeries2010.png File:TheCompleteNinthSeries2010.png File:TheCompleteTenthSeries.jpg File:TheCompleteEleventhSeries.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!UKDVD.PNG File:TheBestofThomas.PNG File:ThomasandtheRunawayKiteUKDVD2.jpg File:CreakyCrankyUKDVD.jpg File:MistyIslandRescueUKDVD.jpg File:ChristmasExpress.jpg File:WobblyWheelsandWhistlesUKDVD2.jpg File:TheCompleteTwelfthSeries.jpg File:TheLionofSodorUK(DVD).jpg File:PopGoesThomasUKDVDcover.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsUKDVD.jpg File:TheCompleteFirstSeries2012DVDcover.png File:TheCompleteSecondSeries2012DVDcover.png File:TheCompleteThirdSeries2012DVDcover.png File:TheCompleteFourthSeries2012DVDcover.png File:TheCompleteFifthSeries2012DVDcover.png File:TheCompleteSixthSeries2012DVDcover.png File:TheCompleteSeventhSeries2012DVDcover.png File:TheBirthdayExpressUKDVD.jpg File:ThomasinCharge!UKDVD.jpg File:TheBestofThomas2012cover.jpg File:TheBestofPercy.jpg File:TheBestofJames.jpg File:TheCompleteThirteenthSeries.jpg File:Up,UpandAway!UKDVD.jpg File:RescueontheRailsUKDVD.png File:CuriousCargoUKcover.png File:BlueMountainMysteryUKDVD.jpg File:MerryWinterWishUKDVD.jpg File:StickySituationsUKDVD.png File:GoGoThomas!UKDVD.png File:MuddyMattersUKDVDcover.jpg File:TheCompleteSeries14.png File:KingoftheRailwayUKDVD.png File:MerryChristmas,Thomas!UKcover.jpg File:MerryChristmas,Thomas!UKDVD(Single).jpg File:TheThomasWay(UKDVD).png File:SpillsandThrills(UKDVD).png File:TheCompleteSeries15.png File:TaleoftheBrave(UKDVD).png File:Santa'sLittleEngine(UKDVD).png File:DinosandDiscoveries(UKDVD).png File:TroubleontheTracks(UKDVD).png File:TheCompleteSixteenthSeries.png File:FantasticFriends.png File:RailwayMischiefUKDVD.png File:TheAdventureBegins(UKDVD).png File:1stClassStories.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure(UKDVD).png File:TheChristmasEngines(UKDVD).png File:SignalsCrossed(UKDVD).png File:StartYourEngines!(UKDVD).png Hit Favourites DVD Releases Gallery IncredibubbleChildren'sFavourites.jpg SportyChildren'sFavourites.jpg AmazingChildren'sFavourites.jpg HappyChildren'sFavourites.jpg PlaytimeChildren'sFavourites.jpg UltimateChildren'sFavourites.jpg FuntasticChildren'sFavourites.jpg FunshineChildren'sFavourites.jpg PartyTime!Children'sFavourites.jpg SpookyCollection.jpg TheGroovyCollection.jpg TheMusicalCollection.jpg WinterCollection.jpg ActiveCollection.jpg FrostyFriends(UK).jpg SnowDaysUKDVD.jpg BacktoSchool.jpg File:TrickorTreatTales(UK).jpg HereComesSpring!(UK).jpg LittleBigClubCollection1DVD.jpg TheLittleBigClubWatchandPlay-CollectionTwo.jpg AwesomeAdventuresVol.5MightyMessesUKcover.jpg AwesomeAdventuresVol.4PartySurpriseUKcover.jpg AwesomeAdventuresThrillsandChillsUKcover.jpg AwesomeAdventuresRaces,ChasesandRescues.jpg AwesomeAdventuresVol.4-PreschoolPartySurprise.jpg AwesomeAdventuresFavouriteFriends.png UK DVD Boxsets File:ClassicCollectionSeasons1-5boxset.PNG File:ClassicCollectionSeasons1-7boxset.jpg File:5AdventurousDVDs.png File:TriplePack.jpg File:5ExcitingDVDs.jpg File:65thAnniversaryGiftBox.jpg File:MoviePack.jpg File:Seasons1-11boxset.jpg File:TriplePack(DVD).jpg File:TriplePack2011.jpg File:OfficialDVDandBook.jpg File:OfficialDVDandBook2012.png File:UltimateMovieBoxsetcover.jpg File:SteamTeamCollectionUKDVD.png File:Sodor'sHeroes!.png File:TheBestofFriends.png File:10DVDBoxset.jpg File:UltimateChristmasGiftSet.jpg File:LimitedOfferDVDBoxset.jpg File:ReallyUsefulCollection.png File:10DVDBoxset(2014).png File:FriendsTogether.png File:SpecialEditionFourDiscBoxset.jpg UK Blu-ray release gallery File:DayoftheDieselsUKBlu-ray.jpg AUS DVD releases gallery ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDcover.png TwinTrouble(DVD).jpg EnginestotheRescueAustralianDVD.jpg AllAboardwiththeSteamTeamAUSDVD.jpg Peep!Peep!Hurry!ThreeCheersforThomasAustraliaDVDCover.png RustySavestheDay(AustralianDVD).jpg CarnivalCapersAustralianDVDcover.jpg TogetherontheTracksAustralianDVDcover.jpg DinosandDiscoveries(AustralianDVD).png DayoftheDieselsAustralianDVD.jpg TheLionofSodorAustralianDVD.jpg MerryWinterWishAustralianDVD.jpg WobblyWheelsandWhistlesAustralianDVDcover.jpg BlueMountainMysteryAustralianDVD.png CuriousCargo(AustralianDVD).png RescueOntheRailsAustralianDVDcover.jpg KingoftheRailwayAustralianDVD.png StickySituations(AustralianDVD).jpg ThomasinCharge!AustralianDVD.jpeg GoGoThomas!AustralianDVD.png TheVeryBestofThomasandFriendsAustralianDVD.png TheCompleteFirstSeriesAustralianDVDcover.jpeg SeriesTwoAustralianDVD.jpg TheCompleteSeriesThreeAustralianDVD.jpg TheCompleteFourthSeriesAustralianDVD.jpg SeriesFiveAustralianDVD.jpg TheCompleteSixthSeriesAustralianDVDcover.jpg TheCompleteSeriesSevenAustralianDVD.jpg TheCompleteEighthSeriesAustralianDVDcover.jpg TheCompleteNinthSeriesAustralianDVDcover.jpg TheCompleteSeriesTenAustralianDVD.jpg SongsFromSodorAustralianDVD.jpg CallingAllEngines!AustralianDVD.png Thomas'TrustyFriendsAustralianDVDcover.jpg Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomasAustralianDVD.jpg LittleEngines,BigDaysOutAustralianDVD.jpg EnginesandEscapadesAustralianDVD.jpg TheGreatDiscoveryAustralianDVDcover.jpg Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure(AUSDVD).jpg TheAdventureBegins(AUSDVD).jpg TroubleontheTracksAUSDVDCover.png TaleoftheBrave(AUSDVD).jpg Santa'sLittleEngine(AUSDVD).jpg SpillsandThrills(AUSDVD).png MyFirstThomaswithPercy.jpg MyFirstThomaswithJames.jpg MyFirstThomaswithThomas.jpg MyFirstThomaswithBertieandHarold.png MyFirstThomaswithDiesel.jpg MyFirstThomaswithTheFatController.jpg MyFirstThomaswithTheTwinEngines.jpg MyFirstThomaswithTobyandEdward.jpg MyFirstThomaswithHenryandGordon.jpg TheBestofThomasandFriends-Volume1.jpg TheBestofThomasandFriends-Volume2.jpg US VHS releases gallery Percy'sChocolateCrunchandOtherThomasAdventuresVHScover.jpg JamesandtheRedBalloonandotherThomasAdventuresVHS.jpg Thomas'SnowySurpriseandOtherAdventuresVHS.jpg BestofGordonVHS.jpg NewFriendsforThomasandotherAdventuresVHS.jpg File:Steamiesvs.DieselsandotherThomasAdventuresVHScover2.jpg ThomasandtheJetEngineandOtherAdventuresVHS.jpg File:It'sGreattobeanEnginesUSVHS.jpg HoorayforThomasandOtherAdventuresVHS.jpg File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationVHSwithgoldWoodenRailwayThomas.jpg PercySavestheDayandOtherAdventuresVHS.jpg File:SongfromtheStationVHSwithsilverWoodenRailwayPercy.jpg File:TrackStarsVHS.jpg ThomasandtheReallyBraveEnginesandOtherAdventuresVHS.jpg File:TalesfromtheTracksVHS.jpg US DVD releases gallery Percy'sChocolateCrunchandOtherThomasAdventuresDVD.png ThomasandhisFriendsHelpOutDVD.jpg JamesandtheRedBalloonandotherThomasAdventures.jpg Thomas'SnowySurpriseandOtherAdventuresAmazonInstantVideocover.png BestofGordonDVD.jpg NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures.png File:Steamiesvs.Diesels.jpg ThomasandtheJetEngineDVD.jpg File:It'sGreattobeanEngine.jpg HoorayforThomasDVD.jpg File:Thomas'SodorCelebration!DVD.jpg File:SongsfromtheStationDVD.jpg PercySavestheDayandotherAdventures.jpg JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStories.PNG 10YearsofThomasDVD.jpg File:CallingAllEnginesUSDVD.png ThomasandtheReallyBraveEnginesandotherAdventures.jpg File:TrackStarsDVD.jpg ThomasComestoBreakfastandOtherThomasAdventures.png ThomasgetsBumpedDVD.jpg Sing-AlongandStories.png File:TalesfromtheTracksDVD.jpg File:ComeRidetheRailsDVD.jpg File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresDVD.jpg File:MilkshakeMuddle.PNG TrustThomasDVD.jpg ThomasandtheSpecialLetterVHS.jpg Percy'sGhostlyTrickDVD.jpg RustytotheRescueDVD.jpg ThomasgetsTrickedandotherStories.PNG TracksideTunes.jpg File:UltimateChristmas.jpg PercyTakesthePlungeDVD.png HenryandtheElephantDVD.jpg File:CarnivalCapersDVD.jpg File:EnginesandEscapadesDVD.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryUSDVD.png File:RailwayFriendsDVD.jpg File:HighSpeedAdventures.JPG Image:TeamUpWithThomasDVD.jpg File:PercyandtheBandstandDVD.jpg File:HerooftheRailsUSDVD.png File:HolidayExpress2010.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!DVD.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKiteDVDcover.jpg File:TheGreatestStoriesCover.jpg File:CreakyCrankyDVDcover.jpg File:MistyIslandRescueDVD.jpg File:MerryWinterWish(DVD).jpg File:TheLionofSodorDVD.jpg File:WobblyWheelsandWhistles.jpg File:PopGoesThomasDVD.png File:TheBirthdayExpress.jpg File:ThomasinCharge!DVD.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsDVD.jpg File:MerryChristmas,Thomas!.jpg File:RescueOntheRails.jpg File:CuriousCargo.jpg File:Up,UpandAway!(DVD).jpg File:EngineFriends.png File:SchoolhouseDelivery.jpg File:BlueMountainMysteryUSDVD.png File:AVeryThomasChristmas.jpg File:StickySituations.png File:MuddyMatters(DVD).png File:GoGoThomas!(DVD).png File:RailwayMischief(2014).png File:AnimalsAboard!.png File:KingoftheRailwayDVD.png File:Santa'sLittleEngine(DVD).png File:TheThomasWay(DVD).png File:SpillsandThrills.png File:TroubleontheTrackDVDscover.png File:TaleoftheBrave(DVD).png File:EnginestotheRescue(USDVD).jpg File:TheChristmasEngines.png File:SignalsCrossed(USDVD).png File:DinosandDiscoveries.png File:TheAdventureBeginsDVD.png File:WhaleofaTaleandOtherSodorAdventuresCover.jpg File:WildWaterRescueandOtherEngineAdventures.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasureDVD.png File:Thomas'ChristmasCarolDVDcover.jpeg File:TalesontheRailsDVD.jpg File:StartYourEngines!USDVD.png HiT Favorites DVD Releases WinterWonderlandDVD.jpg SpringtimeFun!.jpg SummertimeFun!.jpg HalloweenSpooktacular.jpg SchoolDays.jpg FrostyFriends.jpg SnowDays.jpg JollyHoliday.jpg HereComesSpring!.jpg ColorsAreFun!.jpg PlaytimePals.jpg SweetDreams.jpg BeingaFriend.jpg TrickorTreatTales.jpg Let'sGrowSafetyFirst.jpg LendAHelpingHand.jpg Music,MusicEverywhere.jpg AnimalTails.jpg JumpIntoSpring.jpg FriendsandFamily.jpg PreschoolFun.jpg LendAHelpingHand.jpg AwesomeAdventuresVol.OneRescueFriends.jpg AwesomeAdventuresVol2Races,Chases,andFun.jpg AwesomeAdventuresVol.3-ThrillsandChills.png AwesomeAdventuresVol.4-PreschoolPartySurprise.jpg MightyMesses.png US DVD Boxsets File:TheEarlyYears.jpg File:60thAnniversaryDVDcover.jpg File:WhistleExpressCollection.jpg File:FunPack.jpg File:UltimateThomasCollection.jpg File:On-the-GoPack.jpg File:SodorFriendsHolidayCollection.jpg File:BestTalesontheTracks.jpg File:SteamTeamCollection.jpg File:AdventurePack.jpg File:HolidayFavorites.jpg File:AdventureOntheTracks.jpg File:TheMoviePack.jpg File:Let'sExplorewithThomas.png File:CelebratewithThomas.jpg File:FullSteamAhead.png File:3-MoviePack.png US Blu-ray releases gallery File:MistyIslandRescueUSBlu-Ray.png File:DayoftheDieselsUSBlu-ray.png File:BlueMountainMysteryUSBlu-Ray.png File:KingoftheRailwayBlu-ray.png File:TaleoftheBrave(Blu-ray).png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure(Blu-Ray).png External link * HiT's website Category:Organizations